Unbelievable X-Men Part 2
by NeoNightNinja
Summary: Takes off right where Part 1 left off


Domino and Cable ran down the long hallways. They had just split up from Psylocke, Archangel, and Thunderbird. That's when they saw them. They had traveled all the way down into the basement. Where the walls were made of dirt, the ceiling held up by planks, and hanging lights hardly lit the tunnel. A large group of red glowing eyes shown in the pitch black. Domino made sure she was right next to Cable, not knowing what would happen next. Suddenly, a loud screech, and one of the eyes lunged forward!!

"It's a monster!" Domino said, and both her and Cable pulled the trigger down, and killed the demon. 

Then, the whole pack rushed them. 

"Holy God! Run Domino!" Cable said, and the two started to run! There were small circles of light where the small lights shone down. Not enough to see what was ahead of them. Cable and Dom both had flashlights on their guns, but nothing could prepare them for what happened next!

Sabretooth busted from a wall, grabbed Cable by the head, and slammed it into the opposite wall. All in the same motion, he kicked Dom's shoulder, and her gun flew from her, and spun on the ground into the darkness. Tooth reached down to Cable, grabbed his weapon, and broke it in half with his bare hands! Cable was now pinned by Tooth, and punched up, using his infected arm! It connected with Tooth, and should've sent him flying into the ceiling. It should've. It didn't. Tooth was hit hard, and he felt it. He slammed his fist into Cable's face. The one hit busted Cable's face open at the forehead. Cable managed to get his feet under Tooth's gut, and shove him off. 

While they were doing all this, Dom was searching for her weapon, to end Sabretooth. She felt it, grabbed it by the butt, but was pulled up! Sabretooth had his fingers locked in Dom's long black hair! He pulled her up quick, but before he could attack, Cable snatched his large hand, and with his infected arm, and struck down on Tooth's wrist. Even Dom, who was screaming, heard the wrist shatter, and the grip loosen! Dom dropped, and put her hands out to catch herself. She found a small piece of debris from where Tooth rushed in. It was sharp and long enough to do some damage!!

"Take this you monster!!" Domino yelled as she threw her hand forward! She shoved the debris into his stomach as hard and far as she could until the hand touched his skin. The debris had now exited his back!! Tooth's face went blank. A puddle of blood dropped from his stomach onto the floor. Dom let the debris go, and walked a few feet back, not taking her eyes off Tooth. 

"Ooohhh…Looks like ya got me, babe…" Tooth manages to get out…Blood was starting to show through his jagged teeth. He lightly grabbed the rod, and slowly pulled it out, spilling more gore onto the dirt floor. Domino looked without remorse at the giant. "Too bad, ya know…that this won't exactly do much to me…" He said as he straightened up, towering over Domino.

SNIKT!

Sabretooth's eyes grew large and round as he felt the 3 blade-like claws of Wolverine rip through his back. Tooth turned around, and swung at Wolverine. He leaned back, and bent back up, but not fast enough. He flew into the wall as Sabretooth smashed his knee into Wolverine's side! He was still groggy from Omega Red's attack. He landed with a plop on the dirt. Domino saw the bloody rod laying on the ground. She picked it up again, and ran up to Tooth, who was now walking to Wolverine. He heard her, though, and turned, and she flew back, hot her head on a metal pole holding the ceiling, and she stayed down. Cable, who quickly ran to Dom, was now glaring at Tooth. His psi-energy flowed through him as his temper rose at watching the giant walk down the barely lit tunnel. His eyes caught the sight of his wound that Wolverine gave him. He stood up, and walked over to him, gathering all of his psi into his arm. It bulged. He wound up, and smashed his fist against Sabretooth's back, sending him flying over Wolverine, into the wall, and through it, so he crashed down on the next tunnel over!

Wolverine started to get up, and raised himself on his knuckles. His healing had just started to take effect, it was still trying to recover from the drain earlier. "Cable, I think ya killed him." He said weakly.

"No, I can still feel his brain…his evil intent…" Cable said as he walked. Wolverine stood up next to him. 

"I know that we're all for the whole resolve without killing and all, but…" Wolverine said.

"That rule is as of right now, off…" Cable finished.

"Got'cha bub."

Cable reached to his side, and pulled out a rather large knife. Wolverine's claws flew out of his hands. Sabretooth was still on the ground. From out of nowhere, a blade flew from above, and embedded itself in Wolverine's shin, going through, and sticking into the ground! Wolverine yelled in pain, and Cable searched the darkness for the attacker. It couldn't have been Sabretooth, or Omega Red…What Cable saw next would've make almost anyone turn sheet white…Almost everyone…

"Awwwwwwww shucks! Did I mess up yer plans ta kill a fellow hunter, Cable? Aw dern, I always do that! Mess up your plans I mean…I know that ya don't usually like to kill, but…hey first time for everything!!!" the voice called from the darkness.

"I thought ya were gonna stop messing around with that after you fell for Theresa."

"Aww, ya know what they say! Once a psycho man-hunting killer, always a psycho man-hunting killer!"

"Deadpool…" Wolverine muttered as he ripped the sword from his leg.

"The one and only!"

"Look, I'm not here to fight you. As much as I would absolutly die if I could…"

"That can be arranged…" Wolverine said as he tossed the blade aside.

"…I'm here to take good Ol' Tooth back…"

"And you do this how?"

Deadpool was holding a small round device. He pressed a button, and Cable and Wolverine were stopped…Not being able to move a muscle…

"I did this to everyone in the mansion! All's I gotta do is pick up blood and fur over there and walk out…The lil "case" will wear off in 1 hour…See ya suckers!" Deadpool said, picked up Sabretooth, and left! He was in and out just like that!

"So if Deadpool, Sabretooth, and Omega Red are all working together, and they're working for someone…we have big time trouble…" Cable said, propping his feet up on the conference table.

"Well…I coulda stopped Deadpool…I was just stupid enough to rush at Sabretooth…" Domino said, sitting on the table, right next to Cable's feet.

"It's no one's fault…I've fought Deadpool more than once…and he's never used anything like he did today…" Wolverine said. He desperatly wanted to rip off the bloody bandage wrapped around his shin.

They all heard it at the same time! The loud scream followed by an explosion! Before any of the X-Men could say anything about any kind of plan, Domino and Cable picked up their weapons and ran out into the lawn. They searched the landscape, searching for the source of the explosion and scream! They were both quiet. Waiting for any movement at all. Suddenly, behind them, something rose up. Something dark. Something evil. 

"It's been a long time, has it not?" The evil said.

"Mother of—." Cable said, but the darkness slammed his fist into the back of his head, and Cable slid face first through the dirt! Domino was able to jump up, twist, and land on one knee, her gun trained on the evil power.

"Sinister!" Domino said as she stared at the tall, dark, evil man who stood in front of her.

"I am here to take back one of my pawns, my Domino." He said in his cold and deep voice.

"So, you are the one behind all of this violence!" Domino said

"I am here to kill all of the Mutants!! My hands will be soaked with the blood of all of you!!" 

"You dare attack us on our very property?" Cable said as he stood up, wiping blood from his lip.

"You don't approve?" Sinister said.

Domino, who knew Cable better than anyone alive or dead replied for him, "He didn't say that." 

Cable and Domino unloaded their guns at Sinister! He only smiled as the ammo did nothing! Domino threw a small dagger, but it went straight through, and the wound quickly healed! Suddenly, Deadpool dropped from no where! He grabbed Domino from behind, and jumped back, and started to land punch after punch into her back! Domino used her head to slam Deadpool in the face! He flew back, holding his nose. He snarled at Domino, and he leaped into the air at her. 

Back in the mansion, Psylocke, Wolverine, and Rogue were searching for Omega Red, who had somehow escaped! Wolverine was in front of the women. Without any of them knowing, Omega Red dropped down, and threw his energy draining whips out at Wolverine! It hit him in the back, and went straight through, shooting out his shoulder! 

Omega Red then used Wolverine as a weapon, and swung him around, hitting Rogue! Psylocke quickly made her Psi-Katana, and lunged at Red, and pierced his stomach! Omega Red took a second of smiling, and turned it into pain! Blood leaked from the lines in his teeth. The blade was embedded in Red, for Psylocke didn't use it to paralyze Red. She used it to take him out…perminatly. 

Cable had now rushed up to Sinister, and they were both landing blows! Cable slammed his fist into Sinister, but Sinister would retaliate, and follow suite. Cable pounded away on Sinister, beat him down to the ground, but Sinister wasn't weak. From the ground, Sinister pounded back at Cable, making crunches and cracks with every blow, until Cable lay on the ground, unconscienous. 

Deadpool had Domino pinned on the ground, and he was holding her wrists. 

"Deadpool, if you don't let me go right now…" Domino said.

Deadpool on glared at her in his menacing scowl. Domino was trying to free her legs from the Merc's hold. It only failed. Sinister was standing behind Deadpool. "Finish her off now." 

"I like to take my time…but for such a sinister character as you are…" Deadpool replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud, deep BOOOOOOM! Mr. Sinister turns to see the site many killers, theives, and anyone stupid enough to be evil, are afraid of. Most of them are. Sinister only smiles as he looks at Meltdown, who's power is blowing things up. Shatterstar, who's swordsmanship is still unmet. Sunspot, who's power is Solar Energy. Caliban, who seeks out mutants. Siryn, daughter of Banshee, who uses her voice as a deadly weapon. And finally, Warpath, the Native American who is argueably the X-Forces leader when it comes to strength.

"I suggest you let her up or this here ground isn't the only thing that is gonna have a hole in it!" Tabitha Smith, AKA, Meltdown said as he was generating small energy balls on her fingertips.

"Deadpool." Mr. Sinister said. The merc let Domino up. She stood up, and slammed her fist straight into the sternum of Deadpool, causing him to curl over, gasping for air through his mask. Deadpool kicked at Domino, but she jumped away, landing near her old teammates. 

"Leave now, or you'll be in a world of hurt." Domino said, staring directly at Sinister's bloodshot eyes. 

"We will meet again, very soon." Sinister said. He and the curled over Deadpool disappeared in a flash of green light.

Domino sighed, and saw Cable laying on the ground, out cold.

"The virus!" Domino said, and ran over to him. The metallic death had started to move up Cable's neck, and was a quarter away from covering his face. 

"Nathan?" A voice called out.

"Jean! Over here!" Domino yelled out, fear, a thing that Domino rarely knew, was filled in her voice.

"Oh no." Jean said as she saw Nathan's condition. The rest of the X-Force watched silently as Domino and Jean Grey were on their knees, praying Nathan would wake up in time to control the virus.

"Can…you stop it, Jean? Cable-Nathan is a mind-mutant like you. You could help Cable-Nathan. Would that work, Patch-eye?" Caliban said.

Domino sighed, "I…"

"It's never been attempted…but I may be able to." Jean said, and she closed her eyes, concentrating on a downed Nathan Dayspring. 


End file.
